


Priorities.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Young Avengers, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things probably would've been more awkward if not for the Kicking Interdimensional Evil Robot Bent on Multiversal Conquering Ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities.

**Priorities**

Things probably would've been more awkward if not for the Kicking Interdimensional Evil Robot Bent on Multiversal Conquering Ass. As it was, the initial moment of 'WTF WHAT do you mean there is ANOTHER teen hero team fighting with us' would've been harder to sort out. As it was, there was barely time enough to share a glance before Hawkeye - and, thank you lord, thought Wally, there was another hot-as-hell female archer out there besides Artemis - shouted an order and Kaldur nodded and shouted his orders: Supey and the green guy (¿Hulk-something?) punched the robot on it's mechanical jaw and Artemis and Hawkeye gifted a conjoined goodbye of exploding arrows while their wizard willed the barrier closed. Between the thirteen of them, they kept the destruction to a minimum and the Evil Robot ran away to lick its wounds.

Metaphorically speaking, he hoped, because ew.

Which really, only left them with the problem that the six of them were stranded in the wrong dimension on a city that was kinda like the lovechild of Metropolis and Gotham.

"I just need to rest and I'll be able to open the rift again," said Wiccan, who seemed to be nursing the mother of all headaches. He tried to move again from where he was lying on the couch, but his boyfriend pushed him again.

"You can try that tomorrow," Hulkling said, still huge and green, but the glare he had on his face was the same kind of sweet anger that Megan had on her face when any of them were injured. Then he turned towards them. "Sorry, it's just he really shouldn't push himself."

"Last time he did, we ended up as kids for two days. Hawkeye still has the pictures."

"Original Hawkeye," clarified Hawkeye. "We'll have to inform the Avengers, but you're welcome to stay in our base until we sort this out. If you need anything, just let me know and I'll see what I can do."

"In name of my team, I appreciate your kindness," Kaldur said, his voice warm. "We will do our best not to interfere with this world--"

"What? So there'll be no exploring?" Wally whined.

"Oh, c'mon, Aqualad! How many opportunities do you get to travel through dimensions!" complained Robin as well.

"It's not as great," said Stature, but she grinned. "Let us talk with the grown ups and we'll see if we can give you a crash tour of New York."

"Hopefully without the 'crash' actually involved." Patriot snorted, but there was a sort of maybe amused twist to his lips that sort of almost kinda mirrored Supey's, which made him realize that he wasn't, actually, angry.

"Of course, I could always take the speedster here and show him the whole world in less than two minutes," said Speed. Which, he'd be honest, he'd be dying to prove if he deserved that name.

"Two minutes? Dude, I can do it in a minute and a half at a slow jog."

"Well I was being polite, kid, but I can do it in a minute or less."

"Oh, you're so on--"

Before they could actually start running - which they so were going to do and which he was so totally going to win - Wally heard Artemis talk to Hawkeye.

"That was some impressive markmanship you displayed," he turned to see and yep, Artemis was half grinning, hand on her hip. "And that's a very nice bow."

"Well, you weren't half bad yourself," Hawkeye said, shrugging one shoulder, the same kind of lazy, self satisfied smirk that any and every archer in what was the universes he now realized wore. "Wanna throw some shoots for a while?"

As the girls went down the hall, talking towards each other, he shared a look with Speed.

They SO could wait for their competition for a while. Priorities, dude. They were there for a reason.


End file.
